custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Slendytubbies 3 Mini-Series: What Comes After
Slendytubbies 3 Mini-Series: What Comes After or just Slendytubbies: What Comes After is a mini-series hosted on the ZeoWorks YouTube Channel. The first part was released on April 21, 2019, second part was released on May 7, 2019 and third part was released on July 13, 2019. Plot Part 1 Shortly after The Guardian contacted the Military from the Satellite Station, the Military receive another call. The distress call came from an abandoned old fortress. A team was sent to find it. The mission was led by Captain Richard and Lieutenant Finn. After some investigation, nothing was found and Richard asked a soldier if this was really the location where the distress call came from. Shortly after, the soldiers realized that the distress call was possibly a trap, since a big amount of New Borns were coming towards the fortress. While being attacked, Richard says to his soldiers to fall back and ask the snipers to get up onto the wall. Shortly after, the snipers gets attacked by New Borns, which also happen to Lieutnant Finn, presumably killed. While trying to find a way out, Richard and his soldiers encounter the Bull Newborn. Part 2 Shortly after The Guardian met the Military in the "Good Ending", a large group of New Borns assault the latters. Miles asks Conor to look for the place where the New Borns come from, ask Dutch to take The Guardian to the Military Base, then tell at Anne and a group of soldiers to accompany him to fight the assaulting New Borns, before ending up in front of the Scorpion Newborn. At the same time, while being in the helicopter, Dutch talks to the Guardian and tries to comfort him. Once arrived at the Military Base, they go in the "Communication Sector" to find Lenny and learn informations about Richard, who has been sent to the old abandoned fortress. Part 3 Lenny chases Gary and tells him to get back his knife, then they end up in fight while Gary is screaming. Lenny gets his knife then askes Guardian any luck with communications system. Guardian answers him not yet and says that they still didn't get any signal from the outside world. Lenny says to come with him. While Guardian follows Lenny, he hears a newborn scream. Lenny tells him to nothing to worry about that. Guardian states that this place is huge while tells him to get used to it. Guardian and Lenny enter the room and Lenny askes his partner what happened from the beginning. Miles and Anne wander and look around the station then Miles says to Anne just a little bit futher. Anne askes Miles to wait then tells him that she needs to rest and tells him that she will be fine. Miles look aroun the station and states that station is maze. Miles finds the Secret Center and says maybe he could contact the military base from there, then goes to one of the monitors then decides what can he do. Pilot and Dutch arrive at the old fortress, then tells Dutch that he is going to land outside the main entrance and he stays here until Dutch finds Richard and Finn. Dutch searches around the old fortress then finds the dead bodies of the soldiers then finds the dead body of Finn. Dutch searches for Richard then Richard coughes and Dutch finds him. Richard askes Dutch what is he doing here. Dutch answers him that he came here to rescue him and askes him is he hurt. Richard tells him he is fine. Dutch askes him what happend here. Richard answers him that they were attacked by huge newborn army and tells that Finn and the soldiers didn't make it. Dutch askes him about the distress call. Richard answers him that it was a trap. Dutch askes him where is newborn army now. Richard tells him that they are heading towards the military base. Dutch and Richard go back to the helicopter, but Richard tells him that he is not going anywhere then shoots him, presumably killing him. Cast Part 1 Protagonists * Captain Richard - JesusChrist * Lieutenant Finn - Paucw16 Soldiers/Newborns * Thunderwolf * Shade * RealFoxytubby * Lucky * Furious445 * Dr.Tursko * Beanz Part 2 Protagonists * Sergeant Miles - Beanz, Paucw16, RealFoxytubby * Anne - JesusChrist * Dutch - Thunderwolf * Guardian - Rolex * Conor - Shade * Lenny - Shade Soldiers/Newborns * Furious445 * Lucky * Shade * Beanz * Paucw16 * Thunderwolf Part 3 Protagonists * Anne - JesusChrist * Captain Richard - Shade * Dutch - JesusChrist * Finn - Shade * Gary - Lucky * Guardian - RealFoxyTubby * Lenny - Shade * Sergeant Miles - Lucky * Soldiers - Beanz, Lucky * Worker - JesusChirst Trivia * It was released for the YouTube Channel's 70,000 subscriber milestone. Category:Slendytubbies III Category:What Comes After Category:Canon Media